Celui qui devenait méchant
by Excalibure
Summary: Comment Grima est il devenu méchant ? première fic, premier défi du Poney !


Premier défi du Poney

Rien ne m'appartient !

Tout est de Tolkien ! (à prononcer taulki-in pour la rime ! )

Plic Ploc. La neige tombée quelques jours plus tôt commençait à fondre et s'infiltrait das la fuite du toit. Plic Ploc.

La **porte **claqua, et il put La voir s'affairer devant la cheminée. Son ombre dansait sur le mur de la petite pièce qui leur servait à la fois de cuisine, de salle à manger et de chambre. Depuis son petit lit, il pouvait voir qu'elle portait, sur sa robe élimée, son col richement brodé d'hermine, seul témoin, désormais, de sa haute naissance. Son beau visage portait les marques du soucis, du dur labeur, et des violentes colères de son mari. Le petit ferma les yeux quand elle passa près de lui, feignant de dormir encore, pour retarder le moment où il devrait se lever. Il aimait ces moments où ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Elle s'assit sur le bord du petit lit, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle resta là encore un long moment puis ressortit. Peu après, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais ce fut lui qui entra, et le suivi, une odeurs complexe de tabac froid, d'alcool et de sueur. Il se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au grand lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, et s'endormit aussitôt, emplissant la pièce de ronflements sonores.

Quand il sortit de la petite chaumière, le froid le pris immédiatement à la gorge. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et en ces journées d'hivers, il ne réchauffait ces terres de Rohan que quelques heures, et encore, seulement quand il n'était pas simplement caché par de gros nuages... Sa mère revenait de la fontaine, un lourd seau d'eau dans chaque main. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et il voulu la décharger d'un seau, mais il était trop lourd pour lui, et il du le prendre à deux main. Son fardeau lui cachant le sol devant lui, il trébucha dans l'entrée et s'étala de tout son long, dans un grand fracas, qui réveilla le dormeur. Ce fut une mauvaise journée.

Ainsi passaient les jours, les semaines et les années, dans le petit domaine de maître :si les tavernes prospéraient assurément, les villageois étaient écrasés sous les impôts, et les paysans souffraient immanquablement à la jointure. Depuis dix ans que le roi, pour remercier ce militaire pour son haut fait d'arme (qui d'ailleurs, tenait plus de l'inconscience suicidaire du jeune homme irréfléchi qu'était Galmod quand il arriva en Rohan et s'engagea comme mercenaire que du courage fin et stratégique auquel il voulait faire croire ), lui avait donné pour épouse une jeune femme de petite noblesse, avec un dot conséquente. Il s'était alors installé et avait commencé à dilapider soigneusement sa fortune,gagnant son surnom, si bien qu'il ne pouvait déjà plus offrir un logement décent à sa femme et à son fils, ce qui d'ailleurs, lui importait peu.

Le Licencieux vécu encore quelques années, le temps d'enterrer sa femme, dont personne, semble-t-il, ne remarquait l'étrange maladie qu'elle avait contractée depuis son mariage, et qui lui faisait apparaître des bleus et des plaies sur le visage, maladie surement génétique, puisque son fils la développa lui aussi, et mourut dans une bagarre qu'il avait lui même provoquée, après une soirée particulièrement arrosée avec ses anciens compagnons d'arme, ne laissant à son fils que ses dettes de jeux et la haine de tout une région.

Grima était encore très jeune, c'est pourquoi le Roi,quand on l'eut informé de son infortune, décida de prendre en charge les dettes du père et l'éducation du fils. Grima fût confié à la sœur de sa mère, et quand il en eut l'âge, placé en tant que page d'un Maréchal de la Marche, afin qu'il fit ses armes. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas né pour être soldat : de son père, le guerrier à haute stature, il n'avait pris que les cheveux sombre, qui rappelait son origine étrangère. De sa mère, il avait pris la stature fine, et sa petite taille lui valait d'être régulièrement envoyé au tapis par ses camarades, parfois même par plus jeune que lui. D'Elle, il avait aussi hérité une grande intelligence, un raffinement certain, un goût pour la poésie et la beauté, qui, conjugué à son apparence frêle, lui valu les railleries, et bientôt la haine des autres adolescents.

C'est ainsi que quelques années après avoir subi la violence de son propre père, il subit la cruauté de ses semblables. Lui vouaient une haine particulière, le jeune fils du Roi, Theodred, et son cousin, Eomer. Les deux garçons, bien que plus jeunes que Grima, avaient appris à le détester avant même de le rencontrer; c'est pourquoi il leur sembla tout naturel quand ils le virent s'entrainer seul dans l'arène vide ( car, loin de se laisser décourager, le jeune homme mettait sa maigre énergie à essayer de rattraper par le travail ce que ses camarades avaient par la nature ) de le choisir pour cible pour leur caprice. Un croche pied habile du prince eut tôt fait de renverser Grima, qui ne s'attendait pas à quelque présence. Il atterrit lourdement sur le ventre, et eu le souffle coupé. Les deux garçons ricanèrent « Hé bien, tu rampe à mes pieds comme un serpent ? Incline toi devant ton prince ! » Eomer, poussé par son aîné lui donna alors un coup derrière la tête et Grima mordit la poussière. Les deux jeunes gens auraient pu s'en tenir là, mais ils continuèrent à tourmenter le jeune page, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde qui passait par là, alerté par les éclats de voix ne s'interpose et sépare les trois adolescents. Il les amena tout les trois devant le précepteur des deux cousins, qui punis les punis sévèrement. Ce fût la dernière fois que Grima eu affaire aux , jusqu'à ce que l'âge et les leçon leur inculqua l'humilité et la sagesse. Grima garda cependant une rancune tenace pour cette humiliation, non que ce fut la première fois qu'on le maltraita ainsi, mais qu'il avait tant idéalisé le Roi son protecteur (alors même qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré ) qu'il fut dépité de voir l'arrogance et la suffisance des deux garçons qu'il élevait.

Après cet incident, Grima fut encore plus détesté qu'avant. Il servit dans l'armée aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour pouvoir briguer les magistratures publiques, il y conquis d'ailleurs une reconnaissance inattendue, car les stratégies qu'il définissaient était fines et biens pensées, de sorte qu'il ne perdit jamais aucun homme, puis retourna à la vie civile : le jeune homme, depuis toujours, avait cultivé son esprit par des lectures régulières, au point qu'il fut rapidement remarqué par les intendants, et monta les échelons de l'administration avec une rapidité surprenante. Bientôt, un conseiller du Roi Théoden lui proposa de travailler avec lui : il ne serait qu'émissaire, mais il aurait un pied dans la Maison du Roi. Grima s'empressa d' accepter, malgré son horreur de la gente sabotée, défaut de plus dans le pays des Dresseurs de Chevaux : il montait sans grâce, on eut dit une poupée de chiffon mal attachée sur la selle. S'il parvenait à livrer ses messages, c'est qu'on eu bien soin de lui confier des chevaux parfaitement dressés, de ceux qu'on utilisait pour les idiots ou les enfants.

Un jour qu'il revenait d'une mission, il fut entraîné à travers la Grande salle du Trône, car son maître lui même était convoqué par le Roi quelques instants plus tard. Ce dernier invita le Conseiller àle suivre dans ses propres appartement, l'affaire semble-t-il était trop importante pour qu'un simple _messager_ fut mis au courant. Grima resta donc seul dans la Grande Salle, à admirer la finesse des sculptures, la qualité des étoffes... son esprit se mis à vagabonder . Si son père n'avait pas eu cette faiblesse boissonneuse il aurait été élevé, assurément, parmi les enfants des princes. Il serait maintenant connu et respecté. Il connaîtrait les délices de cette vie de cour, aurait quelques moment den douce oisiveté, et pourrait apprécier la Beauté, cette Beauté qu'il réverrait déjà enfant, dans ses traits à Elle, qu'il avait cru retrouver dans ceux de sa tante, puis dans ceux de quelques femmes de la cité d'Or... Pour sûr il aurait épousé l'une d'elles !

Un bruit le fit sursauter, et se retourna lentement, en grommelant, à cause des courbatures que lui avait laissé sa longue chevauchée :il semblait que ses muscles ne s'habitueraient jamais à l'équitation. Raide, il chercha d'où venait le bruit et se figea, saisi : avait-t-Elle résucité ?

Mais non, ce n'était pas elle c'en était une, autre, plus jeune, si jeune, plus belle encore, si belle qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginée. Il y avait une incongruité dans cette apparition, une erreur une tache, qui achevait la perfection de l'icône : l'épée que tenait la jeune fille : si lourde et longue, qu'elle ne pouvait la tenir qu'à deux main, et avec tant de mal encore. Leur regards se croisèrent et elle eu un mouvement de recul, qu'elle attribua à la honte d'être surprise ainsi. Elle se ressaisit pourtant, et fit une révérence, _comme il convenait de faire_ et s'enfuit, comme un souffle de vent efface soudainement une apparition.

Il avait compris à ses vêtements et à ses manières qu'elle était de haute noblesse, et on lui confirma bientôt qu'elle était Eowyn, la nièce du roi. Loin de le décourager, cette nouvelle lui apporta un élan nouveau et le poussa à travailler avec plus d'acharnement encore : s'il voulait mériter une nièce de Roi, il devait faire ses preuves. Les cernes se teintèrent, les joues se creusèrent - pourquoi prendre du repos, alors qu'on peu repartir le jour même et être de retour au petit matin? - mais le messager restait messager. Parfois, quand le courage semblait l'abandonner, Grima allait errer atour de Medusheld, dans l'espoir de rencontrer la petite Dame. S'il avait su que la salle d'arme lui était distraction plus agréable que les tranquilles promenades, nul doute que Grima serai devenu la plus fine lame du royaume. ..

Un messager, si assidu fut-il, ne fait que rapporter avec le plus de diplomatie possible l'avis d'un puissant à un autre puissant. Aussi comprit-t-il que son assiduité ne le servirait pas cette fois ci : il lui fallait des relations. Lui qui avait toujours fuit le monde, se retrouva bientôt à trainer le plus longtemps possible après les conseil auxquels il était parfois convié, cherchant à rencontrer, par le truchement du plus grand Hasard,certes! telle ou telle personnalité qui pouvait servir ses intérêts. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, et bientôt, Grima partit une dernière fois porter le message de son puissant à un autre puissant. Il s'agissait cette fois ci d'un puissant particulier : le Mage Blanc. D'un esprit trop rationnel pour imaginer, mais trop naturellement curieux pour ne pas s'y intéresser, Grima se demanda quels pouvaient être les « pouvoirs » du plus sage de Istari. Alors, soudainement, pendant ces réflexions, lui apparu une image, une vision comme prémonitoire : il sortait sur le perron du château d'Or et sa petite Dame, un peu plus âgée alors, levait son adorable tête vers lui en arborant son plus beau sourire. Dans ses bras, un petit enfant aux cheveux noirs … Leurs visages s'effacèrent et furtivement, il vit une mains blanche. Le souffle coupé, il faillit tomber de son **cheval**.

Quand il arriva enfin en Isengard, le jour déclinait. L'amateur de belles choses admira la Tour Noire, il apprécia la valeur de la pierre noire habilement taillée, et lorsque le soleil vint se refléter sur les façades lisses de la pierre, pour éclairer la Forêt en un crépuscule presque irréel, il ressentit un étrange sentiment de plénitude.

Il fut accueilli par un serviteur, qui lui assura qu'il était tard et que le magicien le recevrait le lendemain. On l'installa dans une chambre qui, quoique charmante et confortable, suintait le luxe, comme un repas trop riche qui vous reste sur l'estomac; c'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva aussi à l'émissaire, dont l'extrême _servilité_ dont faisaient preuve les _domestiques _flattait l'égo et la vanité. La nuit fut bonne, même si en rêve, lui revint un épisode malheureux de sa jeunesse : deux enfants, plus jeunes que lui, l'envoyaient dans la poussière et l'insultaient, par pur plaisir de le ridiculiser. Au matin, on lui annonça que le magicien était parti se promener dans la forêt, mais qu'il le recevrai dans l'après midi. Le matin passa, dans cette molle oisiveté dont il avait toujours rêvé, et on lui ouvrit même la porte d'une des bibliothèques personnelles du mage. Grima commençait à entrapercevoir une partie des pouvoirs de l'istar : il lui semblait à lui que seule sa présence lui conférait une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. La rumeur murmurait aussi que le magicien avait le don de voir l'avenir : sa propre vision la veille était elle un hasard ? Dès midi, Grima se tint prêt à informer le grand Mage des petits caprices de son puissant, mais le temps s'écoula sas qu'il ne vit aucune trace d'une quelconque robe blanche. Son orgueil, gonflé comme jamais, se trouva violemment contrarié. Grima tenta de rester calme,rentra sa colère, mais lorsqu'un domestique manqua de renverser le thé qu'il lui apportait, il connu les réprimandes sifflantes de son hôte.

Saruman revint enfin dans la soirée, quand la colère de Grima commençait à retomber. Il fut tout à fait courtois avec lui, le conviant à partager sa table, jurant qu'il n'était plus l'heure de s'ennuyer des caprices des puissants qui ne s'étaient donné pour seule peine que celle de naitre. «D'autres sont plus méritants, et par leur travail et par leurs capacités ! » assura -t-il . La soirée fut plaisante, on y fit de l'esprit, et le lendemain, Grima reparti avec regrets, mais remotivé par la perspective de sa nouvelle place, qui devait l'amener à reprendre le travail d'un ancien dignitaire qui n'aspirait plus qu'à se retirer pour étudier la philosophie de Socrathorn, le sage gondoréen..

La philosophie n'est pas une science exacte, la politique non plus : quand Grima arriva ce jour là, il appris que le socratorniste avait veillé à ce que son propre fils, un géant qui lisait à grand peine, lui succède. Mortifié, Grima du recommencer à galoper de puissant en puissant, de caprice en caprice. _Et de sagesse en délire..._

Depuis sa visite à la tour Noire, les visions se répétaient, tant et si bien qu'il pris confiance en lui : un jour que la Dame traversait seule les couloirs du palais, Grima vit danser une main blanche devant ses yeux, et en une seconde, il rassembla son courage et marcha d'un pas résolu, bien décider à déclarer son amour à le jeune fille et à lui demander sa main. Elle s'était approchée d'un miroir accroché au mur et tentait de discipliner les mèches qui avaient échappé à son sévère chignon lorsqu'elle s'entrainait. Il cru fin de s'approcher en silence, pour qu'elle vit son reflet apparaître à côté du sien. Pour le sage Socrathorn, le miroir n'est qu'un mensonge, il nous fait croire que l'on contemple la réalité alors qu'il ne nous renvoie qu'une image de la réalité. Pour Grima, l'image des deux visages l'un à côté de l'autre fût une révélation de la réalité, pure, nue et froide, totale. _La femme et l'homme. Le clair et l'obscure. Le beau et le laid_.

Elle sursauta quand elle le vit apparaître derrière elle mais ne compris pas l'expression glaciale qu'il affichait. Il rougit violemment et se retourna pour s'enfuir, mais se heurta au poitrail puissant d'Eomer, qui le considéra d'un air narquois et méprisant. Comme un _animal _paniqué, il se retourna pour fuir dans l'autre sens. Et croisa à nouveau son regard. La _pitié_. Voici ce quelle répondait à son amour.

Plic Ploc. La pluie tombait sur Edoras et se mêlait aux larmes de Grima. Humiliation. Souffrance. Ainsi tournait le monde au château d'Or. Les puissants seuls succédaient aux puissants. La beauté ne répondait qu'à la beauté. Une main blanche s'imposa devant lui et il tomba à genoux. Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête et il su que le seul moyen de L'avoir était d'obéir au Seul être plus puissant que les grands de son monde. Comme un serpent, il glissa dans les rues vides, et se tassa, faisant le mort, attendant son heure, et ainsi alla la vie, jour après jours, mois après mois, années après années, dans le château d'Or de Médusheld, où un serpent distillait son poison goutte à goutte. Plic Ploc.


End file.
